Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens system and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing lens system and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, however, the allocation of the refractive powers of the optical system results in difficulty to control the size thereof, and it is hard to make a balance between the image quality of center image and that of peripheral image.